


Горечь хвои на языке

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Запах ещё ленивый, словно непроснувшийся, но уже тяжелый и оседает в лёгких дымом боли. Он весь как сам Наруто — болезненный и невозможный в игнорировании, яркий до бешенства.Саске словно окутывает с головой мощь запаха альфы, и он отфыркивается, практически сплёвывая с языка неприятную густоту.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Утро. Солнце лениво выкатывается из-за стен, защищающих деревню, и щекочет кожу тёплыми лучами, пока в нос лезет настырный запах меда с шалфеевых полей с крупинками горького шоколада — Сакура всё не сдаётся в своих глупых попытках его привлечь хотя бы своей сущностью омеги.   
Впрочем, мёд — это не к Саске. Никогда не любил сладкое, а потому он молча сидит и лениво смотрит в ту сторону, откуда должен появиться Наруто.   
Медленно его покой нарушает _он_. Запах ещё ленивый, словно непроснувшийся, но уже тяжелый и оседает в лёгких дымом боли. Он весь как сам Наруто — болезненный и невозможный в игнорировании, яркий до бешенства. Горчащий хвоей, обжигающий пламенем и силой, почти что ядовитый в своей ненависти к людям, как бы идиот не пытался порой скрыть своего раздражения в сторону очередного презирающего его жителя.   
— Доброе утро, Сакура-чан! — шумно. Саске словно окутывает с головой мощь запаха альфы, и он отфыркивается, практически сплёвывая с языка неприятную густоту.  
— Контролируй свои гормоны, двоечник, иначе нам никогда нормальную миссию не дадут, — огрызается он, старательно игнорируя колющий взгляд благодарности сбоку: Сакуре ни капли не нравится запах Наруто, даже свой подобрала, чтобы не приманивать. Впрочем, это Саске вполне устраивает, так что он позволяет этой мощи немного осесть на своём теле: заодно и других дур отгонять будет. — Тебя за километры можно учуять.   
— Нарываешься?! — нелепо наезжает на него Наруто, и можно лишь закатить глаза от его тупости. Нет, серьёзно, как они тогда миссии выполнять будут по той же поимке котов, если вся живность до дрожи пугается чужой ауры?..  
— Наруто! Ты опоздал! — временно спасает его от драки Сакура, за что он ей даже немного благодарен. Но совсем чуть, поскольку горечь вновь оседает на языке сильнее. Да чтоб этого придурка!  
— Иди сюда, — Саске просто хватает за шиворот ошарашенного Наруто и отводит его в сторону, напоследок бросая взгляд Сакуре, сигналящий "не смей идти за нами". — Слушай, я тоже не в восторге от тебя, но...  
...Но кто ещё наконец объяснит Наруто, как иметь с этим дело? Ему-то успели рассказать, что делать, да и свитки дома лежат... На Какаши-сенсея надежды нет, а учителя в Академии поголовно беты да омеги, у них свои хитрости.   
— Я буду защищаться!  
— Идиот. Я тебе с запахом помочь хочу, — раздраженно выдыхает Саске и потирает свои виски, в которых уже скоро будет отдавать ноющей болью. После чего нагло давит на самое больное. — Или ты так и собираешься пугать её?  
— Нет... — в голубых глазах мелькает боль, царапнувшая его сердце. Нет. Не надо так больше смотреть... Хватит.   
— Тогда слушай сюда, повторять дважды не буду, — будет, конечно, голова иначе будет болеть целыми днями, но знать об этом Наруто совершенно не обязательно. — Вообще, что ты знаешь о запахах и их мощи?  
— Ну, если ты крутой альфа, то можешь ими сбивать в бою всех! Даже других альф! — ну конечно, чем же ещё этот придурок мог интересоваться, как не псевдокрутостью. — Ещё им можно защищать других, верно? И вроде бы из-за них могут начаться отношения, если пара вкусно друг для друга пахнет.   
Саске сдерживает впечатлённый фырк: это уже больше, чем он ожидал от этого двоечника.   
— Если твой запах слишком сильный, он, в первую очередь, раздражает людей, — медленно подчёркивает он и кивает в сторону глупой девчонки. — Или пугает, потому что кажешься несдержанным, будто вот-вот набросишься с кулаками или воплями.   
Не то чтобы это неверно, но всё же.   
— Кроме того, по нему легко находить в лесу врагов. В обе стороны, конечно. Поэтому обычно шиноби пьют или втирают подавители запаха, — он спешно оглядывается в поисках аптечной лавки, надеясь на возможность быстро подобрать что-нибудь. — Так, с этим разберёмся после миссии. Пока попробуй глубоко вдохнуть и сосредоточиться. Представь, что ты пробуждаешь чакру для джуцу.  
Зафыркав, Наруто всё же неохотно слушается его и от усердия даже складывает ладони вместе, будто что-то просит. Ну не придурок ли? Впрочем, ему это на руку.   
— Сосредоточься на шее. Там должны быть сзади железы, которые немного жрут чакру, — наставляет его Саске, сразу же проверяя свои. — Попробуй от них отвести немного или поставить преграду, так должно ослабнуть.   
— Но я их не чувствую, — хмурится Наруто, и Саске озадаченно смотрит на него. Железы чувствуются ещё лет с пяти, когда впервые пробуждают чакру — если, конечно, речь идет об альфе. У омег обычно они спереди, и там уже свои хитрости, как ослабить его.   
Но Наруто-то альфа, если судить по запаху. И Саске как-то не верится, что тот _настолько_ идиот, что не может этого почувствовать — в конце концов, как-то же тот ухитряется специально усиливать?!  
— Как ты усиливаешь запах? Когда пытаешься надавить на меня? Что ты ощущаешь внутри?  
— Ну, эм, я просто думаю, что ты бесишь, и запах сам становится круче. Всё, — пожимает тот плечами и хмуро смотрит в ответ, пока, если верить собственному носу, раздражение сжигает того изнутри. — Никаких железок я не чувствую.   
Это странно. Так быть не должно. Может, Наруто — неправильная бета? Вряд ли омега, иначе течки у того должны были начаться, но его ничего не тревожит. Но если бета — откуда тяжёлый запах альфы? Ещё и специфический такой... Чёрт, нельзя тогда ему бездумно пить что попало!  
Саске вновь потирает виски. Ладно. Чёрт с ним, будет разбираться тогда после миссии, как именно заставить Наруто ментально контролировать это, а пока проще купить тому чего побезобиднее и универсальное, на случай, если тот всё же не альфа.   
А может, сейчас успеет? Они потратили не больше двадцати минут, Какаши же опаздывает не меньше, чем на два часа. Учитывая то, что Наруто сам опоздал на полчаса, немного времени у него есть — хотя бы сбегать до дома или больницы...   
— Жди здесь или у Сакуры, — бросает он и спешит в сторону знакомой ему лавки: конечно, не хочется показаться опаздывающим, но терпеть этот запах на полную силу нет желания вообще. Так что вскоре Саске возвращается с небольшой коробкой и подманивает Наруто к себе назад. — Втирай это у ключиц и за ушами. Полностью не отобьёт, но жить точно всем будет легче. Будут проблемы — сходи лучше в больницу, там подберут что-то получше для тебя.   
— С-спасибо... — растеряно тянет Наруто, явно не ожидавший такой щедрости от него. Саске, в общем-то тоже... Но обычно подобное разъясняют родители, и, кажется, из Третьего дедушка не выдался от слова совсем.  
— Я делаю это из корыстных побуждений: голова от тебя ноет, — прерывает он, сводя к более привычной перепалке и мысленно морщась от очередного "ах ты ублюдок!". — Двоечник. И да, не покупай что попало в качестве подавителя, лучше дойди до врача, а то будешь не просто бесполезен, но и вреден. И кота поймаешь только если дотащить на собственном горбу.  
Впрочем, намазаться Наруто всё равно поспешил, а потому дышать становится хоть немного да легче. К тому времени, как Какаши всё соизволяет дойти до них и выдать тупую отмазку, от него пахнет даже несколько приятно: в слабой концентрации запах лишь щекочет ноздри хитрым лисьим хвостом и вызывает слабую, но всё же улыбку. И та же Сакура уже не стремится спрятаться за его спиной, подальше от этой мощи.  
Так-то лучше.


	2. Chapter 2

Солнце нежадно жжёт бледную кожу шеи, пока дышать кажется невозможным — раскаленный воздух словно плавит его лёгкие изнутри. Пряди, предатели, так и липнут к мокрым щекам, и хочется лишь упасть в тень и лениво пить прохладную воду.   
Так оно и было бы, если бы Какаши не опоздал. Тогда чертов огород был бы вскопан утром, а не в полуденный зной, когда все запахи только ярче из-за пота и раздражают.   
К слову о раздражающих запахах...  
Саске втягивает в себя воздух и с удовлетворением подмечает, что придурок всё же пользуется мазью. Лучше бы дошёл до врача, но, учитывая странное отношение людей в деревне, Наруто даже можно понять. Саске бы сам не спешил, если можно обойтись мазью.   
Он вытирает пот со лба и с досадой фыркает: работы ещё полно, они разобрались только с половиной. А потому, наверно, стоит выпить воды и чуть охладить голову, чтобы не получить солнечный удар.   
— Вернусь через минуту, — предупреждает он Наруто и привычно игнорирует очередной средний палец в свою сторону, пока идёт в сторону дома. Кажется, того жара тоже сломила — иначе бы ора было на всю Коноху о том, какой Саске обленившийся засранец.   
— О, вы уже закончили? — Какаши лениво поднял голову и тут же вернул взгляд к книжке, увидев отрицательный ответ. Рукой же он лениво указывает в сторону двух небольших бутылок. — За водой, значит. Наруто тоже отнеси.   
Вот же чёрт.  
Однако для споров слишком жарко, и Саске просто берёт обе бутылки и возвращается на улицу, молча направляясь к Наруто. Запах у того словно лениво укладывается на землю оберегающими пушистыми хвостами, пока сам тот тихо ругается на особо неподатливый участок земли.   
Хвосты. Какая глупость. Должно быть, из-за усиков-полосок кажется подобная чушь.   
Ещё один шаг, и запах неожиданно бьёт в нос не хуже кулака, Саске аж замирает на месте и касается ноздрей, не уверенный, что из них не потекла кровь. Какого чёрта? С чего вдруг такая концентрация?  
— Да сколько же у тебя корней, гад... — негромко рычит Наруто на явно какой-то слишком упорный сорняк и незаметивший его. Надо же, какой эмоциональный, даже глупое растение доводит до гнева прямо сквозь мазь. Или та подсмылась от пота?  
Ещё пара шагов, пока лёгкие выжигаются изнутри, а на языке скапливается горечь.   
— Усуратонкачи, — заключает Саске и укладывается бутылку на затылок Наруто, без какого-либо удара. — Ты так злишься на сорняк, что решил развоняться на всю Коноху?  
— А? — растерянный Наруто лишь смотрит на него сверху вниз, явно не совсем понимая происходящее. С другой стороны, свой запах и правда тяжелее обычно учуять. — Ублюдок! Ты что делаешь?!  
— Какаши тебе воду передал, — фыркает Саске и отпускает бутылку, позволяя ей свалиться и прокатиться по всей спине идиота. После же он открывает свою и старательно растягивает удовольствие, продолжая пропускать мимо ушей обычные ругательства. Фоновый шум ему совершенно не мешает, как и...  
Стоп. Запах сейчас куда менее сконцентрированный, почти на уровне утра, когда едва-едва щекотал ноздри. Неужели его выходка с бутылкой подействовала успокаивающе? Странно.   
Покончив с бутылкой, он вновь смотрит на расслабленного и льнущего к лучам Наруто: кажется, тот решает устроить себе небольшой перерыв и теперь чуть ли не раскинулся по земле, щурясь от удовольствия. Сейчас, расслабленный и тихий, он кажется даже симпатичным — хотя в этом за свои где-то семь лет наблюдения за придурком Саске никогда не сомневался. Шумкий, громкий, раздражающий, просто огромный перечень недостатков — да. А ещё безобидный как котёнок, симпатичный и понимающий его.   
— Чего вылупился? — фыркает "понимающий" и запах вновь чуть усиливается, после чего Саске закатывает глаза. Ну вот, только похвалил мысленно, а уже всё портит. — Драки ищешь?  
— Да как будто ты сможешь меня победить, — огрызается он и усаживается рядом, позволяя всё же и себе чуть передохнуть. Солнце упрямо выжигает спину, но сейчас, с этим горьким привкусом на губах, жить как-то легче. — До врача дойди, двоечник. А то тебя каждый корень выдавать будет.   
Теперь уже Наруто гордо закатывает глаза и фырчит как-то удивительно по-лисьи.   
— Тебе какое дело? — да чтобы Саске знал, какое ему дело и на кой чёрт он вечно лезет помогать этому придурку. Ещё и за язык тянет...  
— Говорил же, выдавать будешь и врагов к нам приманивать, — зевает он и сам подставляет на долю секунды лицо обжигающим лучам, позволяя подсушить его. Чтоб этому Какаши пусто было... Командная работа, командная работа, а сам в посещении порнуху читает.   
— И пусть идут! Всех одолею!  
— Головной болью от запаха? — Саске издевательски подчеркивает его бесполезность и тут же уворачивается от по-идиотски прямого удара. — Мы тут огородом должны заниматься, а не твоим валянием в земле.   
Нет, он, конечно, может повалить того и пару раз ударить. Но в жару это делать лениво, тем более сейчас, когда хвоя мягко покалывает его по всему телу, смягчённая ноткой... Нет, стоп, ничем не смягчена, у него уже галлюцинации по жаре идут.   
Приходится неохотно подниматься и продолжать работу до самого конца. Остатки он вынужден выполнять совсем рядом с идиотом, который то и дело пытается его толкнуть или кинуться очередным сорняком, отчего, в порыве раздражения, уже он выпускает на волю свой запах, позволяя ему вдарить до инстинктивного прикрывания носа рукой.   
— Успокоился, двоечник? — фыркает он и наконец заканчивает свою часть работы, после чего усаживается на траву рядом с огородом. — Или ты предпочитаешь только по-детски пакостить?  
Он ждёт драки — как минимум, попытки замахнуться. Возмущений громким голосом. Гнева с раздражением. Пусть Наруто не альфа, но даже бетам и омегам не по вкусу, когда им так резко бьют по нежному нюху.   
Но Наруто, как всегда, вне конкуренции.  
Тот медленно вытирает кровь из носа — чёрт, перестарался, — и немного наклоняет голову, словно не совсем понимая, что только что сейчас было.  
— Ты что, пахнешь молоком как омега? — растерянно выдаёт тот и насмешливо фыркает, будто узнал какую-то тайну.  
— Идиот. Это ликёр такой, молочный, — закатывает глаза Саске и в подтверждение вновь немного освобождает свой запах, позволяя прочувствовать каждую ноту. Сам он знает об этом от отца — тот был горд, что запах его сына немного напоминает алкоголь: значит, сильный будет альфа.   
Стоп. Верно. Запах немного характеризует хозяина, и как-то у Наруто ему не очень-то и подходит. Конечно, тот пережил много боли, но тот кажется достаточно упрямым, чтобы не зацикливаться на ней. Это... странно.   
— Я думал, у тебя противнее, — неожиданно честно выдаёт тот, после чего мотает головой и принимается за сотворение шума из ничего. — То есть он и так противный! Но не так сильно, как я думал! Ну то есть...  
— Заткнись уже, я понял тебя, — фыркает Саске и закатывает глаза. Слишком уж честный этот придурок для мира шиноби, непозволительно открытый. Ну вот кто такое может ляпнуть тому, кого считает соперником?  
Однако в душе тепло. Вот же чёрт.   
Он ждёт, когда ленивое возмущение Наруто стихнет, устраивается чуть ближе и позволяет остаткам хвои осесть на теле, вновь маскируя свой нежно молочно-алкогольный запах — не хватает ещё, чтобы Сакура или иная омега учуяла его настоящий. И, будто угадывая его мысли, чужой усиливается так, что вновь горчит во рту, а лёгкие плавятся от жара. Его закутывают словно омегу в отдушку, и, пожалуй, Наруто — единственный, кому Саске позволяет подобные выходки без попытки сломать нос или руку.   
Расплавленные в жарких солнечных лучах, они просто сидят на месте и молчат. Так — комфортнее для них двоих: вроде бы и маски все на месте, но нет нужды играть, притворяться, как перед кем-то. Кажется, Саске даже погружается ненадолго в дрёму, пока до носа доносится не мёд, который хочется выплюнуть ещё скорее, чем иголки. Невыносимо сладкий и тягучий привкус вынуждает неохотно открыть глаза и покоситься настороженно на тут же разочаровшуюся девушку. На что она рассчитывала? Он и Наруто-то с лёгкостью отследил с попытками устроить пакость, а уж её приближение так тем более.   
— Запах подбери, — он чудом лишь не сплёвывает мерзость прямо ей в лицо. Если он выкинет подобное, то лекции от Какаши не избежать, как и долгих возмущений Наруто, а ему всё ещё неохота с ними разбираться.   
— Неужели Саске-куну он не нравится?.. — голос такой отчаянно-противный, а вкус становится настолько приторным, что, кажется, его скоро начнёт тошнить.   
— Я ненавижу сладкое, — всё жё поясняет он что ей с Наруто, что насмешливо прячущимся за книжкой Какаши. И как тому только удаётся излучать ехидство, не открывая лица?  
— Чувствую, кому-то будет очень весело восстанавливать клан. Большинство омег имеет сладкие ароматы, — вовсю издевается Какаши, и Саске аж передёргивает от подобной перспективы. Об этом он лучше подумает после мести Итачи, а не сейчас!  
— Но у неё ведь очень классный аромат... — слегка теряется Наруто, расстраиваясь вместе с Сакурой, другое дело, что запах не усиливается так, как должен был бы — и это как-то цепляет внимание Саске. Сегодня весь день что-то не так, реакция желез у Наруто почему-то не до конца соответствует его внешнему настроению.  
— Ему явно больше по вкусу хвоя, — сдаёт его с потрохами сволочь, почему-то ошибочно называемая учителем, однако, к счастью, не похоже, что сокомандники ему верят — оба недоверчиво фыркают и пытаются по невозмутимому лицу Саске считать ответ.   
Ну а что? Всё, что угодно, лучше сладостей.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Увы, эта и следующая следует довольно близко манге. Простите х)  
> Но мне нужно было)

— Почему... Саске... Зачем ты так?! — вопрос бьёт точно в сердце. Это невозможно объяснить словами, не ему, кто так резко уходит вперёд...  
Но он спросил. В отличие от Сакуры, он спросил, и это куда сильнее натягивает нить между ними. Даже отсюда, с вершины статуи, Саске может чувствовать горечь на языке — и сам не в курсе, от запаха ли это или от его чувств. Наруто...  
— А твоё какое дело? Тебя это не касается... — говорит он, и чужая боль до сих пор отдаётся ему в сердце, сам едва держится, чтобы не изменить своё решение. Ему нужна сила, нужна! — Я выбрал свой путь. И никто не заставит меня с него сойти. Никто!  
Даже Наруто — хотя у него больше всех шансов действительно остановить его. Знай Наруто чуть больше о его боли, может, и смог бы, удержал на месте правильными словами, может, переменил мнение, как, по словам Сакуры и Какаши, смог втолковать что-то Забузе.   
Но что такое горечь одинокого с самого начала рядом с болью того, кто потерял всё?..  
— Объясняю для особо одарённых. Скрытый лист мне больше не нужен, возвращайся домой! — иначе ему придётся зайти куда дальше — и самому страшно даже думать. Ну же, Наруто, не стоит натягивать эту связь ещё сильнее!  
Чужой взгляд преисполнен большей болью. И она буквально разрезает его на части, Саске держится лишь на силе воли и упрямстве — он должен, чёрт возьми, уйти. Необязательно драться с Наруто, ненужно причинять ещё больше боли — пусть только отпустит, чёрт возьми!  
— Чоджи... Неджи... Киба... Шикамару... Толстобровый... Они все рисковали своей жизнью для тебя... — Толстобровый, кажется, просто показал ему один трюк перед экзаменом и помог на втором этапе. Киба, Чоджи и Шикамару его не интересовали ещё в Академии, а кто такой Неджи Саске вообще не имеет ни малейшего понятия.   
— Это их проблемы, — почему он вообще должен волноваться о незнакомых ему, по сути, людях?  
Кажется, на этом всё. Аргументы у Наруто заканчиваются, и можно уходить. Пусть стоит и смотрит в спину, бесполезный как Са...  
Тень неожиданно накрывает его сверху. Атака?  
— Да за кого ты нас принимаешь?! — крик настолько громкий, что Саске не может не обернуться, не посмотреть, что там задумал этот придурок. Он позволяет сбить себя с ног и смотрит, зачарованный, в алые глаза с расширенными зрачками. На языке вновь собирается привычная горечь, пока сам Саске может только думать о том, что впервые запах _настолько_ подходит Наруто. Яростный, огненный, болезненный, бьющий по лёгким и в лицо.   
Он сплёвывает его — вместе с кровью, которая теперь украшает лицо Наруто.  
— И что? Я стану сильнее, если останусь с вами? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он идиота, пытаясь подтолкнуть к нужному выводу. Ну же, отпусти, деревня больше ничего не может дать, не стоит так рвать жопу ради того, кому это не нужно.  
Вертикальные зрачки от удивления вытягиваются в тонкую линию, пока до этого расширившиеся полоски на щеках практически приходят в норму.   
— Я иду к Орочимару, — добивает он, и смотрит, как ещё больший шок поражает Наруто перед тем, как смениться гневом.   
— Орочимару убил Третьего и пытался уничтожить Лист! По-твоему, он просто возьмёт и одарит тебя силой?! — какие изумительно умные выводы для Наруто, кто бы мог знать, что он на такое способен?.. — Он использует твоё тело как контейнер для своей души! И ты не сможешь вернуться! И можешь даже погибнуть!  
Вновь прямо в сердце. Ублюдок. Знает, по каким местам бить. Заботится, чёрт бы его побрал!  
Думает, Саске не в курсе?! Когда это ещё будет — к тому времени он придумает, как обдурить этого скользкого змея. Если уж тот не смог взять Итачи, то и Саске сможет стать таким же сильным.   
— Я не пущу тебя туда! — сердце поддаётся немного, смягчённое его словами. Хоть кто-то всё ещё беспокоится о нём — просто Саске, а не тому самому выжившему из клана Учих. Хочет спасти как может, помочь.   
— Мне всё равно... — через силу он врёт прямо в глаза Наруто. А тот ведётся как миленький — и даже обидно. Придурок. Читал бы сквозь действия — давно бы понял как именно ему "всё равно". Недаром это именно Саске помог ему с мазью, первым подкормил, хотя Какаши грозил возвращением в Академию, спас ему жизнь тогда, в зеркалах... И-д-и-о-т! — Я добьюсь своего любой ценой! И ты не сможешь мне помешать!  
Гнев придаёт ему сил. Чёртов Наруто. Пора бы уже понять хоть что-то и отпустить!  
— Нет, смогу! — чего? — Если понадобится, то я заставлю тебя вернуться!  
Наруто? Заставит его? Силой, что ли?  
Не выдержав, Саске смеётся тому прямо в лицо. Нет, конечно, Наруто стал гораздо сильнее, и ему самому хочется проверить насколько... Но серьёзно?   
— Насколько я помню... — он наслаждается произведенным эффектом, пока в памяти сами мелькают те чёртовы баки воды. Что победило бы в прямом столкновении? Ох... — Нам так и не дали закончить...  
Зрачки неожиданно полностью возвращаются в норму, пока у Наруто выражение совсем из детства, когда тот недоуменно смотрел на взрослых, запрещающих детям дружить с ним. Как будто тому невероятно больно это слышать...  
Какого чёрта?! Он же сам хотел сразиться, нет?! А тут такой повод!  
— Ну... — и хоть запах всё ещё сильный и концентрированный, до жжения в лёгких, голос у того совсем виноватый, бьющий по связи как по струне. — Я не хотел такой драки...   
Бесит. Бесит. Бесит!  
— Даже сейчас...  
— На что ты мне сдался? — злится Саске сильнее. Чёрт возьми, это на этого Наруто он всё время смотрел? Этого ждал от него? К чёрту эту связь! Он сможет её оборвать — также легко, как победить. И запах тому совсем не подходит, зря он так думал!  
Он бьёт в ответ своим, пытаясь подчинить идиота своей аурой альфы, заставить окончательно смириться со своим будущим поражением — а потом поднимает и бьёт под дых. К чёрту всё, пора с этим заканчивать!

... Но если бы всё было так просто, да, Наруто?   
Саске ни в чём не уверен, когда смотрит на лоб Наруто. Ни в том, что это именно Наруто увернулся, а не его рука подсознательно соскользнула от сердца к правому лёгкому будто бы в глупой надежде, что хоть так выживет. Ни что он знает его хоть как-то — что, чёрт побери, с ним было под конец боя, что это за странная разумная чакра? И те разговоры... Наруто даже так, будучи нечто странным — не поэтому ли его боится деревня? — ухитрился найти семью...  
И брата в нём. Первого друга.   
Наруто...

Саске уйдёт. Он сможет. Но, кажется, порванное на кусочки сердце останется тут, в руках идиота, что никогда этого не оценит. И, пока оно у Саске всё ещё есть, может пока чувствовать и биться всеми своими остатками, ему только и остаётся, что жадно вдыхать напоследок горький-горький запах хвои, самую малость приправленный чем-то цитрусовым. Оставить в своих лёгких, в дыре вместо сердца, которую вскоре займет только ненависть к брату, ведь они больше никогда не пересекутся.  
Может, Саске и был для Наруто только другом и братом.   
Но про себя он так сказать не может.   
А жаль. Может, было бы легче.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда жалкая пародия на него самого говорит, что Наруто всё ещё собирается его вернуть и даже тренировался для этого, Саске не верит. Даже, чёрт возьми, Наруто, уж насколько он глуп, не может быть _настолько_ упрямым идиотом. Нет, что тот не полюбил _это_ , Саске верит легко: фальшивость замены видно насквозь, и естественного Наруто _это_ — оно настолько невнятное, что даже без запаха, без запоминающихся черт лица или имени, без всего — не может не напрягать. И он даже не отказывает себе в мелкой пакости в виде генджуцу — нечего тут рот лишний раз раскрывать, Орочимару вот молчит на эту тему и правильно делает. Если тот и встречал Наруто, то вполне разумно убрал с себя весь запах того.  
Но поиски? Тренировки ради бывшего первого друга? Наруто не настолько идиот.  
Впрочем, как выясняется совсем вскоре — _настолько_.  
Сакура его не удивляет — она всегда была ещё безнадежней, чем Наруто, и даже её сладковатый запах сразу же щекочет ему ноздри, вызывая желание чихнуть.  
Но Наруто...  
Он вглядывается в изменившиеся черты — стал взрослее, даже, видать, в отличие от некоторых наивных омежек, нашёл себе подавитель. Или же научился контролировать — раньше бы и на этом расстоянии прожигало лёгкие. Хочется вдохнуть... Но, с другой стороны, и к лучшему, что нет возможности.  
Монолог как-там-эту-копию-неважно он не особо внимательно слушает — что пародия может знать об их с Наруто бывших узах? Да-да, изменился благодаря тому, вспомнил важное, большое открытие, спасибо, что поделился, очень интересно было — табличка сарказм нужна или так понятно? Что вообще может понимать _это_ , неспособное даже нормально улыбнуться? Тот может вспоминать что угодно, суть не изменится.  
Их разорванная с Наруто связь всё равно другая, и никто из этих слабаков никогда не сможет понять почему. Только и способны чесать языком про себя, про важность своих чувств...  
А ещё важнее, чем Наруто — его узы ненависти, которые тянут его к брату, мести и силе.  
— Если это так... — голос Наруто вновь прерывает его мысли и приковывает к себе внимание. Пусть их узы разорваны, а сам Наруто всё ещё глуп, чтобы отпустить — он хотя бы пытался понять его целиком, вместе с болью, что скрыта в его прошлом, и уже поэтому заслуживает, чтобы его выслушали. — Если это правда...  
Что за болезненное выражение лица? О чём тот думает — о битве в Долине Завершения?  
— Почему ты не убил меня тогда?! Это-то ты называешь разрывом связей, а, Саске?! — вот же сволочь. Откуда он знает, за что зацепиться? Как понимает, что именно с ним сложнее всего было порвать эту чёртову струну?  
Очередная ложь сама слетает с языка, и кому он пытается соврать — себе или Наруто, — Саске тоже не знает. Ему было бы неплохо иметь подобную силу, но...  
— Я пощадил тебя просто так, по собственной прихоти, — заключает он свою речь и спрыгивает к Наруто, не без раздражения понимая, что запаха до сих пор нет. Неужели тот недостаточно зол на него, чтобы вновь сжечь лёгкие и пустующее место в груди в огне хвои? Неужели с возрастом тот стал нормальной бетой? — Кстати говоря, ты же мечтал стать хокаге? Не лучше было бы заняться тренировками ради этого, а не искать меня, а, Наруто?  
И пусть хоть один Орочимару или Кабуто только осмелятся сказать хоть что-то о том, что он слушал слова этой пародии о Наруто. Не то что сказать — подумать.  
Не их змеиное дело.  
— Поэтому, в этот раз, по моей прихоти ты потеряешь жизнь, — добавляет он, пока вытягивает катану из ножен.  
Он близко стоит к Наруто. Слышит спокойное дыхание над ухом, сердце перед ним также не сбивается с ритма, а запах всё также не прорывается как раньше. Словно этот идиот прекрасно знает, что Саске не настолько серьёзен, как мог бы — хотя почему словно, точно знает, ублюдок. Видел его в долине, догадывается, что может не хуже, и прекрасно понимает, почему он так медлительно игрив, даже шаринган не активировал.  
Остатки связи болезненно пульсируют в груди, напоминая, почему именно этот человек стал однажды так дорог.  
— Какой же я, к чёрту, хокаге, если не смогу спасти единственного друга... А, Саске? — смешной какой... Получил чидори в правое лёгкое, потерял во время драки сознание, сбил все кулаки и потерял по дороге... неважно кого, Саске всё равно не помнит. А всё равно считает его единственным другом, хотя мог за это время завести куда больше...  
Идиот.

Когда-то свой идиот. 

Саске фыркает, догадываясь, что это воплощение спокойствие рядом прекрасно считает его мысли. И насмешку, и чёртовы остатки тепла. Недаром даже не пытается пошевелиться, хотя меч уже лениво скользит к шее.  
Зато их совершенно точно не поймут другие — например, эта глупая бесчувственная пародия, которая останавливает катану и даёт повод вмешаться, атаковать этих слабаков, чтобы уже наконец поняли свою бесполезность. Даже замена Какаши отнюдь не понимает всей ситуации, когда так по-глупому защищает Сакуру от удара.  
Какое же жалкое зрелище. У Орочимару противники и то поинтереснее буд...  
Жар проносится по всему его телу: концентрация запаха неожиданно столь велика, что он, кажется, отовсюду будет вымывать хвою несколько дней. Язык ощущается слегка онемевшим от подобного числа горечи в слюне, а обычный мир на долю секунды кажется лишь невозможной иллюзией.  
_Наруто_.  
Саске не может не посмотреть вновь в алые с чудесным вертикальным зрачком глаза, не нырнуть в подсознание, чтобы узнать, что же в подобные мгновения там творится и откуда же эти чудовищные чакра и аура альфы.  
И увиденное не может не цеплять. Огромное нечто с едва уловимой лисьей мордой уговаривает Наруто взять его силу. Убить кого-то. Смеет не подчиняться приказам хозяина тела.  
Глупое нечто.  
— Теперь ясно... Вот она, твоя тайна... — причина всех бед и загадок Наруто. Страха деревни. Источник той живой чакры и нечеловеческой регенерации. И, кажется, именно это является причиной того, что все принимают бету Наруто за альфу — аура у этого точно такая же, как снаружи.  
Подумать только, Саске помогал скрыть запах этого ото всех.  
— Даже не верится, что подобное чудовище живет в тебе... — продолжает он, всё ещё касаясь "носа" этого и даже так ощущая безумную мощь под ладонью. Неудивительно, что Наруто способен выдавать такие убийственные концентрации...  
В чём-то даже потрясающе.  
Интересно, эти слабаки рядом хоть догадываются, какое на деле Наруто сокровище? Или опасаются, как и самого Саске?  
— ...Значит, такова мощь твоего проклятого шарингана и твоего забытого рода... — цепляют слова его внимание. Так это — в курсе, с чем имеет дело?  
Невероятно. Всё это время в Наруто была мощь Кьюби, демона, что смог разрушить когда-то Коноху. _Это от них скрывали всё это время_.  
Будь они всё ещё друзьями — может, Саске бы поборол гордость и высказал своё восхищение подобным фактом, лишь бы не видеть подобного изумления от его спокойствия в глазах Наруто.  
Их узы разорваны, им самим. Наруто жив лишь потому, что он сам этого хочет. А ещё он желает указать этому чертовому демону его место — в клетке за печатью. Бесит.


	5. Chapter 5

_— Ты хочешь объяснений, а я не уверен, что подберу верные слова... Когда я смотрю, как на тебя давит та адская ноша боли и ненависти... Каким-то образом тоже... чувствую боль. И эта боль настолько невыносима, что я никак не могу оставить тебя в одиночестве!_  
Два года прошло с тех слов. Два чёртовых года Саске собирает осколки своего сердца как пазл: возьмёт очередной кусочек, осторожно очистит от грязи ненависти и уложит к остальным, уже занявшим место в груди. За это время он видит многое: потерявших себя в боли войн и мини-звёзд, вдохновлённых примером Наруто, любящих свою семью и ненавидящих место, где они росли. Он вновь знакомится с Гаарой, с удивлением узнавая в этом спокойном и миролюбивом мужчине того двенадцатилетнего паренька, что так пытался прикончить их с Наруто, потому что только в этом видел смысл жизни. Видит Райкаге, который ворчит на него за то, что Наруто ради Саске падал на колени и просил не признавать преступником международного класса S. А иные шиноби после четвертой войны, впечатленные воспоминаниями Наруто, даже просят у него — у Учихи Саске, сбежавшего к Орочимару, напавшего на совет каге, вступившего в Акацуки, — прощения.   
Мир открывается для него с новых сторон, пока склеенные потерянной рукой Наруто осколки сердца готовы вновь впускать в себя любовь, бешено биться о грудную клетку и млеть, получая чужие знаки внимания. Пусть даже мимолетные и дружеские — их связь всё равно вне слов, что может предложить язык.  
Он неторопливо устраивается на футоне, ощущая, как безумное тепло с запахом хвои приближается — уже буквально в нескольких метрах от него. И, когда дверь резко распахивается, он приветствует Наруто улыбкой.  
— Давно не виделись. Не далековата ли вышла миссия? — Саске кивает на место рядом, предлагая слегка запыхавшемуся балбесу — шиноби он, чёрт возьми, который сутками может драться, или кто.  
— Пф-ф... Какаши-сенсей послом направил, сказал, полезно будет... — выдыхает тот с широчайшей улыбкой и буквально падает на соседний футон: предчувствуя, что направляются к нему, Саске позаботился об удобствах. — А давно не виделись, потому что ты сам в гости не заходишь!  
Однако глаза смотрят весело, да и хвоя уже как-то ласково окутывает в кокон, будто пушистыми хвостами — забавно, если подумать, насколько же детская глупая ассоциация оказалась близкой к правде.   
— Рано ещё, — Саске жадно вглядывается в новые изменения. Чуть укорочены пряди на голове, собранные под бандану. Тело, хоть и скрыто под непривычную куртку, всё также отдаёт силой и безопасностью. Запах же более доброго лиса теперь смягчен цитрусовыми нотками в странном головокружительном и горько-терпком коктейле, и, пожалуй, ему это нравится. — Рассказывай.  
И слушает. Про Ичираку чертов рамен. Про Какаши, который на должности хокаге сорвался с цепи и усердно тренирует Наруто, чтобы побыстрее сбыть ему эту чертову ношу, а заодно дать давно заслуженное звание джонина. Про какую-то там Хинату, которая ухитрилась за неделю раз десять упасть в обморок, и на которой Сакура так усердно предлагает ему жениться.  
— Нет, я понимаю, что она вроде как меня любит и давно... Но меня ли? — неожиданно вставляет Наруто, успевший устроить руки под головой, и смотрит в потолок. — Мы же с ней практически никогда не пересекаемся. А когда я пытаюсь с ней пообщаться, она либо слушает, либо заикается, либо в своих каких-то там мечтах.  
— Хината — это та сталкерша, которая пряталась за каждым столбом, что ли? — смутно припоминает он единственную омегу, что пыталась поддерживать Наруто в их драках. Правда, так тихо, что Саске это заметил лишь случайно. — Ну, с детства за тобой следит точно, видел несколько раз.  
— И ты туда же? Сам женись тогда на Сакуре или Ино, — Саске аж давится кашлем от неожиданности. Ни за что!  
— Ну уж нет. Во-первых, я по бетам. Во-вторых... Вряд ли я смогу ответить взаимностью той, что любит во мне лишь мой образ. В-третьих, я просто уточнил, правильно ли понял, кто такая Хината, — тихо ворчит он, стараясь не краснеть. Толкать Наруто в сторону той девчонки? Конечно, так было бы лучше: союз беты и омеги обычно лучше и комфортнее, чем альфы и беты. Но решать за Наруто он не вправе, в конце концов, тот не маленький уже, хоть и дурак.  
— Прости-прости, мне просто Сакура совсем мозги выела. Хорошо хоть бабка мне помогает отбиваться от её идей. Тоже мне, великий ирьенин, не раз меня лечивший: так и не заметила, что я не альфа, — миролюбиво извиняется Наруто со смешком и внимательно смотрит. Пытается угадать реакцию?  
— Я это ещё с детства знал. Как и то, что ты мне не поверишь, если скажу, — усмехается Саске, не без удовлетворения наблюдая искренний шок в голубых глазах. Жаль, нельзя запечатлеть на фотографии, чтобы потом доставать в путешествии и смеяться вдоволь.   
— Но как?! И когда?! — тот аж подскакивает и откровенно впивается взглядом, пока на языке усиливается терпкость.   
— Ещё тогда, когда мазь подарил. Даже ты не настолько глуп, чтобы не найти эти железы: они очень хорошо чувствуются. Значит, ты не альфа, хоть и похож по запаху. Собственно, поэтому и мазь: не хотел навредить неудачно подобранным подавителем, — пожимает плечами он и меняет чуть позу, чтобы не так затекали конечности. — А потом уже, когда увидел лиса, окончательно убедился в этом: аура-то его всегда вылезала, не твоя.   
— Так ты тогда обо мне заботился?! — ну и что отвечать на подобную глупость? — Я, блин, повёлся тогда на твои слова о головной боли...  
Саске не выдерживает и тихо смеётся над полуобиженным взглядом. Восемнадцать лет шиноби, а дуется совсем в двенадцать, а то и шесть. Какой же порой ребёнок!  
— Ну не только же тебе надо было рисоваться перед соперником, — позволяет он себе признаться с улыбкой, и на усатых щеках вспыхивает приятный глазу румянец, пока нота цитруса слегка усиливается. Была ли она раньше?.. кажется такой знакомой, хотя вроде бы раньше он чувствовал и перекатывал на языке только горечь. — А на самом деле я твоей хвоёй отпугивал всех своих поклонниц и поклонников.  
— Серьёзно, что ли?! — в этот раз к румянцу присоединяется звонкий смех, по которому Саске безумно скучал и теперь не может не улыбаться, ощущая, как после очередного признания связь только крепнет, а ему самому — легче. — Может, ты и у Орочимару по моему запаху скучал, а, Саске?  
Дразнится, сволочь. Но Наруто — единственный, кому это сходит с рук. И всегда будет.   
— Не особо. Зато злился при первой встрече, что ты ухитрился найти подавитель. Я стою, весь крутой и сильный. А ты ничем не пахнешь, хотя как-то из-за какого-то сорняка на всю деревню разошёлся, — шутливо продолжает он, не переставая улыбаться, и даже поддаётся чуть вперёд, вдыхая больше. — Обидно проиграть сорняку, знаешь ли!  
Наруто валится на спину от хохота, пока Саске немного придвигается ближе и немного удивляется себе — вроде бы смеются над ним, но как-то совершенно необидно. Напротив, он готов выставить себя ещё большим дураком, лишь бы Наруто не переставал веселиться.  
— Пхаха... Погоди... Курама спрашивает... Не тогда ли... ты по спине бутылку прокатил ещё? — отфыркивается тот, пока в глазах так и пляшет веселье. — Потому что тогда у него для тебя хорошие новости! Злил его не сорняк, а твоё подкрадывание со спины!  
— Вот же сволочь! — незлобливо восхищается Саске и хмыкает. То есть уже тогда у Наруто были задатки сенсора, только использовал их исключительно лис и для защиты своего владельца. — Я так понимаю, Сакуру он тоже не любил, раз запах усиливался и при ней?  
И ведь никто не замечал, даже он не до конца раскусил странное поведение запаха!  
— Ага! А ещё он вроде как пытался тебя унизить, только не признаётся как!  
— О, это просто, — Саске поддаётся ещё вперёд, нависая над лежащим Наруто и опираясь на оставшуюся руку. Смотрит в голубые глаза, которые не пытаются скрыть свой интерес, и, пожалуй, впервые видит их — не просто как что-то голубое и принадлежащее сопернику, но как именно что-то интересное и достойное внимания. Голубые прожилки на удивительно теплом синем, почти что с вкраплением фиолетового, так и манят приблизиться больше, чтобы разглядеть всё. — Понимаешь ли, для альф обычно оскорбительно, когда на них оставляют запах другого альфы. Но свой запах я показывать не хотел, драться с тобой каждый раз было бы утомительно, да и мне выгоднее было носить его, потому что невнимательные тогда нас путали и меня не трогали. Да и самые глупые отставали, едва почуяв горечь.  
— Кстати об этом. Покажи ещё раз. Ну, твой запах, — щурится под ним Наруто, и Саске тихо сглатывает. О таком просят только близких... Но кто в этом мире ближе ему, чем этот дурак?  
И он позволяет себе расслабиться, дать запаху разгуляться по комнате и заполнить лёгкие Наруто, перемешаться с чужим, казалось бы, абсолютно противоположным — молоко никогда не сочетается с цитрусом. Но это — Наруто, а Саске — ликер, а не чистое молоко, и потому вместе они похожи на безумный и крепкий алкогольный коктейль.   
Он наблюдает. Как откровенно хищно раздуваются под ним ноздри. Как высоко поднимается грудь, переполненная воздухом. Как темнеют самую малость глаза, будто прячась на доли секунды в какую-то непривычную ему плёнку. И как слабо вздрагивает тело под ним.   
— Нравится? — спрашивает Саске самым вкрадчивым шепотом, что может, и с удовольствием подмечает слабые мурашки на чужой коже. Кончик языка выскальзывает и проходится по соблазнительным губам, а после Наруто заметно сглатывает. — Если тебе не нравится твоя реакция, могу убрать, чтобы не провоцировать.  
— А что, уже уверился в своей способности соблазнить меня? — вскидывается Наруто и тут же замолкает, видно, осознав, что он и кому говорит — и, главное, _как_. В ответ на вскинутую молча бровь — двоечник не может не понимать, что практически любой вызов от него Саске готов принять, даже такой дурацкий, — запинается. — И вообще, ты же по бетам?..  
— А как это противоречит моим словам? — уже Саске смотрит на него растеряно, не понимая, что не так. Наруто — бета. Он, Саске, по бетам. Где тут логическая ошибка? — Ты точно не альфа. Течек у тебя нет. Остаётся только то, что ты — бета. Так что тебя удивляет так, На-ру-то?   
Краткий вздох, и он убирает свой запах и отстраняется.  
— Извини. Перегнул немного пал...  
— Погоди-ка, Саске! — обеими руками его хватают за воротник плаща и тянут к себе. Он едва успевает выставить руку, чтобы не упасть окончательно на Наруто — и так хватает непривычно серьёзного взгляда перед ним. — Ты лезешь ко мне, потому что я бета, или потому что это я?  
Саске смотрит на него как на идиота. Ему правда нужно отвечать на подобное? Нет, серьёзно?  
— Эй!  
— Нет, ну что ты, тебе сходит с рук всё то, за что другим может достаться, только потому, что ты бета. И дружим мы поэтому же. И вернул ты меня тоже поэтому, — закатывает он глаза, всем видом показывая, как оскорблен подобным вопросом. — Чёрт возьми, усуратонкачи, ты издеваешься?! Забудь, если тебя напрягает, меня устроит любая форма связи с тобой. Именно потому, что это ты, чертов упрямый идиот и моя личная головная боль!  
В следующий момент его притягивают ещё ближе и целуют, чуть толкаясь чакрой — "ублюдок, можно было и нормально ответить", — и тут же Саске теряет голову. Он словно _дорвался_ — как путник в пустыне до воды, как истощённый в бою шиноби до чакры, только до чёртовых всё ещё влажных губ Наруто, неловко сминающих его собственные. Он поспешно седлает чужие бёдра, будто боясь, что дурак под ним передумает и сбежит, прижимается сам, роняя Наруто на пол и едва успевая подложить ладонь под затылок, зарывает пальцы в до странного короткие пряди, нелепо начинает вылизывать губы, пытаясь чувствовать что-то ещё на вкус, кроме запаха, который вдыхает всей грудью, самую малость выгибается и трётся всем телом... Голова так кружится, что Саске уже слабо осознаёт все свои действия и уж тем более контролирует. Только отрывочно. Только самое главное. Особенно после того, как терпкие губы размыкаются, и его сознание окончательно плавится вместе с пойманным в ловушку языком, а ликёр вновь смешивается с цитрусовыми иглами.   
Чёрт возьми. Стоило столько страдать ради этого нелепого поцелуя. И, возможно, не только, если он правильно чувствует желания Наруто через чакру.   
Глухой стон сам срывается прямо в поцелуй и оказывается моментально проглочен ещё более жадным ртом, чем его собственный. Чужие руки обнаруживаются под плащом, ласкающим спину через одежду — и дышать становится просто невозможно.  
Наруто...  
Саске позволяет ему всё — перевернуть их, растегнуть свой плащ, задрать нелепую кофту, пока чужие губы льнут к шее и будто пьют запах прямо из желез. Он обхватывает ногами только крепче Наруто, ни капли не стесняясь того, что чужой пах оказывается прижат к заднице — плевать, с ним можно что угодно, даже быть снизу. Наруто уже видел его в куда более худших состояниях, вытащил из откровенного дерьма, потому Саске готов сам себя подготовить для того, если только возникнет такое пожелание.   
— М-м-м... А если бы я оказался альфой? — шутливо дразнит его Наруто, однако явно слегка растерявшийся от позиции, в которой они оказались.   
— Тогда бы я заставил тебя немедленно оставить на мне свою метку, — он аж сглатывает сам слюну при этой мысли. Носить на себе метку Наруто было бы... Интересно. — Впрочем, если бы ты был омегой, то тоже. Она бы напоминала мне в моём путешествии, что где-то там, в Конохе ты ждёшь меня.   
Теперь уже Наруто сглатывает, пока руки того нервно сжимают тазовые кости Саске, обжигая кожу и оставляя на ней синие отметины.   
— Ну ты и ублюдок, знаешь, как дразниться, — в конце концов шумно выдыхает тот и трётся носом о шею перед тем, как оставить жарким кончиком языка влажный след. — Но, знаешь, мне, кажется, стоит сначала призн...  
Саске опирается лопатками о футон и подкидывает бёдра ещё верх, сильнее прижимаясь ягодицами к полувозбуждённому паху, сбивает речь Наруто стоном, ощущаемым прямо на влажной и оттого ещё более чувствительной коже.   
— Блядь, это подождать не может? — фырчит он и нагло выгибается ещё перед глазами Наруто, нарочито усиливая запах так, что голубые глаза немного темнеют от желания. Такой Наруто ему нравится ещё сильнее — едва-едва себя сдерживающий, пылающий желанием, с чуть охрипшим голосом. Хвоя с цитрусом переполняют Саске, окружают его словно небольшим туманом, в который его кутают как в кокон.  
— Ублюдок же ты... — выдыхает тот вновь, но перестаёт болтать. Теперь руки вовсю заняты его бёдрами, не стесняясь сжимать и их до синих отметин вместе с неглубокими царапинами от удлинившихся ногтей. И, довольный, Саске вновь втягивает его в поцелуй, то и дело царапаясь языком об удлинившиеся клыки. Сейчас, из-за силы лиса, Наруто вовсю напоминает жадного альфу, получившего невероятную власть над жертвой.   
В какой-то момент живая чакра накрывает их обоих с головой, отчего, кажется, горит не только в лёгких — но и абсолютно всё тело Саске. Подчиняясь воле Наруто, она ласкает Саске везде — нажимает внутри на простату, нажимает немного на арку стоп — откуда, чёрт возьми, он знает, что это эрогенная зона? Саске сам не был в курсе! — прижигает осторожно соски, обхватывает вместе с руками бёдра, чуть поглаживает под самыми яйцами... А ещё он чувствует все эмоции Наруто как собственные, все его желания и мысли. И это так близко, так интимно, что хочется, чтобы продолжалось вечно.   
Язык проходится по его закрытым векам, собирая слёзы, и Саске моргает — когда он закрыл глаза? Когда заплакал? — и смотрит прямо на белозубую улыбку перед тем, как _почувствовать_. Член сменяет чакру внутри, и каждый удар головки о простату сводит с ума, приближая к краю.  
— Наруто... — стонет, думает, кричит, всё сразу он, и плевать на всё. Его поймут. Поймают. Удержат на самом краю, чтобы упасть вместе.   
А потом клыки врезаются в кожу чуть выше ключиц. Сильно, больно, до крови — _и непозволительно близко_. Каждый удар чужого сердца отдаётся в горле, каждая эмоция царапает душу, каждое чувство Наруто они разделяют _на двоих. Метка!_  
Саске с силой проводит ногтями по спине, пока оргазм накрывает его с головой, оглушая — весь мир сужается до бешеного пульса в груди и саднящей раны в горле. 

— ...аске! Саске! Ублюдок!... — он едва заставляет себя сфокусироваться на чужом голосе и смотрит сквозь размытую желто-оранжевую фигуру. — О. Пришёл в себя?  
— Да... — воспоминание о метке обжигает, и рука сама мгновенно тянется до места укуса, проверяя, не показалось ли ему. Это что, сон?..  
— Если бы ты дал мне договорить, ублюдок... — голос Наруто всё ещё хриплый и полон странной насмешливости. — То узнал бы, блин, что я — омега! А течки мне Курама облегчает! Придурок...  
Омега?..   
Саске теряется вновь, ощущая, как под пальцами ноет метка — доказательство чужих слов.   
Ох. Это... многое проясняет. И почему Наруто так реагирует на его запах альфы. И его удивление. И что подавители запаха нашлись так быстро. И цитрусовые нотки в запахе. Курама, чёрт возьми, тот ещё кицуне, обдуривший всю деревню.   
Но ладно деревня. Сам Саске как прозевал-то?! Всё же под самым носом всегда было!  
Он резко ухмыляется и облизывает вновь свои губы. Как интересно вышло.   
— С-саске?.. — кажется, его настроение пугает Наруто.   
— Это довольно возбуждающе, а, Наруто? — ухмылка становится только шире, пока в голубых глазах мелькает растерянность. — Идти против правил природы. Мы _определённо_ повторим это в такой раскладке ещё не раз.   
— Ах ты ж... — теперь уже и Наруто довольно усмехается, также нервно облизывая губы. — Даже не рассчитывай, что будешь только снизу!   
Он придвигается ближе и обнажает собственную шею перед Саске, тут же шумно сглотнувший. Какое открытое приглашение...  
Саске впивается сам в горло, чувствуя, как их связь получает ещё одно воплощение, в виде стандартной связи омеги и альфы. А потом, когда отстраняется, он нервно слизывает кровь с губ.  
— Только попробуй тогда забеременеть. Никаких детей, пока ты не исполнишь, блин, свою мечту стать хокаге! — выдыхает он и проходится по оставшимся каплям крови на шее. — И так уже отложил чёрт знает на сколько из-за меня...  
— Оно того стоило, Саске.  
— Знаю. Но всё же. Хватит, — в этот раз он невесомо целует место укуса, зная, что все его эмоции теперь окончательно разделены с Наруто. Между ними нет ничего — ни преград, ни чужих слов, ни тайн.


End file.
